


Stay

by fables1400



Series: JJP Drabbles. [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: JJ Project - Freeform, M/M, Randomness, jjp, probably also guest starring got7 members, this is just trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fables1400/pseuds/fables1400
Summary: Arranged Marriage AU! Where Jinyoung thinks a little too much and Jaebum is just sleeping





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [can i lay by your side (and make sure you're alright)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990102) by [ahgasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgasses/pseuds/ahgasses). 



> This drabble is inspired by and loosely based off of ahgasses' sickeningly sweet like honey series (make sure you go read it if you get the chance) because I'm a huge fan of it but I don't know if you'll ever see this but if you do hi there :D It's kind of like a missing moment but I guess it can also be like a separate thing depending on how you want to interpret it. I was just bored and wrote this when I really should have been working on something else haha.

When Jinyoung wakes up, he finds himself in a foreign bed. He has a thick blanket wrapped around him that is certainly not his. He is too groggy at the moment to remember what had happened the night before but when he looks over at the sleeping figure next to him it all comes rushing back. Waking up hungry and along the way to the kitchen seeing the light shine through the cracks of Jaebum’s closed door. And then proceeding to spend the next few minutes pacing outside his door wondering whether or not it would be okay for him to go in. The next thing he knew Jaebum was inviting him to study in his room with him and how could he say no when Jaebum's charming smile and soft eyes were directed at him.

Jinyoung shifts in bed so that he is facing his husband. Jinyoung doesn’t know if he’ll ever get use to that. Im Jaebum, his childhood neighbor, the boy he wished he knew better growing up. The boy who use to come over for playdates almost every week but seem to disappear as soon as middle school started. The same Jaebum who would barely spare him a glance in the high school. Jaebum was a star athlete and well-known around school as the b-boy king. He was everything that Jinyoung wasn't. Popular. Social. Outgoing. Talented. Jaebum shined in everything he did while Jinyoung preferred to blend in with the crowd. Jinyoung often wonders if Jaebum even knew who he was before their parents announced their engagement. But despite all of this, Jinyoung still had a huge crush on him. He couldn't shake the fuzzy feelings he felt when had play dates with Jaebum. Feelings that at the time he didn't understand but by the time high school rolled around it was clear that those same fuzzy feelings hadn't gone away. Even though they didn't talk as much, when Jinyoung saw Jaebum smile in the hallway butterflies would still flutter in his stomach.

So when his parents first brought up the idea of an arranged marriage, Jinyoung didn't know what to feel. At first he was surprised because he didn't think that arranged marriages were still done nowadays. But then when he heard the door bell ring and saw his parents' eyes glittering with excitement, Jinyoung felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Oooh. I wonder who that could be?" Jinyoung's mom said in a teasing tone. Jinyoung glanced at his father who looked like Christmas had come early this year. An arranged marriage? He wasn't even out of high school yet and his parents were arranging him to be married?

Jinyoung's dad nudged him, "Come on son, go ahead and let our guests in."

He made his way to the door in a daze and when he opened it, he felt the floor fall out from underneath him. He gripped onto the handle of the door to keep himself from falling over. Standing at his front door was his long-time crush (if he could even call it that, it was more like infatuation) Im Jaebum. Jaebum was looking rather upset while his parents stood behind him with radiant smiles that were even brighter than his parents'. Jaebum's parents let themselves in and quickly began chattering away with his parents. This left Jaebum and Jinyoung alone at the door. Jaebum was glaring hard at the floor in the doorway.

Jinyoung cleared his throat, "Um. Are you going to come in?"

Jaebum gave him a small nod and let himself in. An awkward silence grew between the two after that, with only the chattering of wedding preparations in the background keeping the room from being completely silent.

"So Jinyoung.." Jaebum said, "It's been a while. How have you been?"

"Good."

"Great."

More silence. This is not how Jinyoung imagined this would go. Not that Jinyoung ever imagined himself being married off to the man of his childhood dreams. Jinyoung saw Jaebum clench and unclench his fists out of the corner of his eye.

"You know we don't have to do this." Jaebum blurted out desperately. "We can say no."

Jinyoung raised one of his eyebrows and looked over at their parents. "They'll be crushed though..."

"This about our lives not theirs." Jaebum said fiercely. "Do you actually think this is a good idea?"

Jinyoung looked at the other boy straight in the eyes. While Jinyoung knows in his head that Jaebum is right, that if he really insisted on not getting married his parents would eventually let him off the hook. He knows that this whole idea is ridiculous and that he shouldn't be marrying an almost complete stranger. He knows that preparing a wedding and balancing high school would only cause him hell. Jinyoung knows that living the rest of his life married to a man who might never care for him or love him is a fate worse than death. He knows in his head that nothing about this makes sense. Now only if his heart could comprehend that.

"Would it really be so bad to marry me?" Jinyoung asked. Jaebum's eyes widened, he was obviously not expecting that response.

"I never said tha-"

"So?" Jaebum's mom cuts in, "What do you guys think?" Now both sets of parents' attention were on them. His parents looked at him proudly and happier than he has seen them been in a while.

Jinyoung took a deep breath before making the craziest but possibly best decision in his life. "I'll do it."

The same Im Jaebum from that night is now his husband. Jaebum lays next to him curled around his dimly lit laptop. His glasses are still perched on top of his nose and upon closer inspection, Jinyoung could see that Jaebum was slightly shivering. He wonders whether or not he should wake Jaebum up since it seems he had fallen asleep while doing homework, but Jaebum looks so peaceful that Jinyoung can’t help but stop to admire the view for a while. He wished that he could see Jaebum like this more often. His usual sharp features look softer and all the wrinkles in his face have smoothed out, making him seem younger. Although Jaebum tries to hide it, Jinyoung knows that he wears a mask around him. He's seen it slip before, like when they’re around old friends or when Jaebum stumbles sleepily out of his room early in the morning. But the moment Jaebum makes eye contact with Jinyoung, the mask slips back into place. Jinyoung sometimes wonders if he made the right choice agreeing to this marriage. That if he had fought it instead of going along with it somewhere along the way him and Jaebum would have fallen in love without some dumb arranged marriage to force them together. That if things had happened differently Jaebum would be looking at him with warmth and fondness, rather than with indifference. Jinyoung lets out a sigh. He shouldn’t be thinking such things when there is nothing that can be done about it now. He can only hope that one day Jaebum will come to at least accept him. Jinyoung sits up slowly in an effort not to move the bed. He reaches over to put Jaebum’s laptop on sleep mode and sets it aside on a nearby table. Jinyoung then moves to gently remove Jaebum’s glasses and place them aside his laptop. Finally, Jinyoung slips off the thick blanket that is currently wrapped around his shoulders and uses it to cover the shivering Jaebum. Jinyoung worries that this blanket isn't enough to keep Jaebum warm, so he carefully scoots off the bed to search for more. As he starts to cross the room, a hand lazily grasps his wrist. Jinyoung jumps and almost lets out a gasp, but quickly turns around to see that Jaebum is now awake. Jaebum looks as if he is on the verge of falling back asleep, but he manages to mumble a soft, “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to look to for more blankets for you.” Jinyoung whispers. 

Jaebum shakes his head slightly, “Stay.”

Jinyoung lets out a soft laugh, “I was going to come back.”

Jaebum strengthens his grip on his wrist and tugs Jinyoung towards him. “I mean stay the night. In my room.”

“Uhh. Are you sure hyung?” Jinyoung says nervously, “I don’t mind sleeping in my room.”

Jaebum gives him a small, but genuine smile. “I’m sure.”

Jinyoung’s hearts skips a beat and he can’t hide the excitement in his voice, “Okay! Just let me grab more blankets-”

Jinyoung finds himself all of a sudden being tugged toward the bed and he falls on top of Jaebum. Jaebum wraps his strong arms around Jinyoung and murmurs, “You’re all the warmth I need.”

Jinyoung blushes hotly, he doesn’t know if it’s from being so close to Jaebum or the the cheesy line Jaebum just said.

“Ok.” Is all Jinyoung can manage before he squirms around a bit to get in a more comfortable position.

At first Jinyoung is all nerves, but after lying there for a few moments he can feels his muscles relax. The quiet but steady sound of Jaebum breathing and the warmth of his arms is lulling him slowly to sleep. Jinyoung can feel himself on the verge of sleep when he feels a soft pair of lips press against his forehead. “Jinyoung, I feel like I could fall in love with y-” Jaebum murmurs quietly. He can tell he wants to say more but he stops himself. “Ah.. nevermind. I shouldn’t bother you with things like this right now. Just sleep well for me alright Jinyoungie?” Jaebum chuckles to himself, “Good thing you’re already asleep.” He feels Jaebum’s fingers run through his hair briefly before stopping and a long silence follows. It seems that Jaebum has managed to fall asleep, which is too bad considering Jinyoung is now wide awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry if there are any mistakes or the writing isn't that great. This is my first time posting something of mine and I haven't had a lot of time lately to work on my writing. But yeah. This is probably just going to be a collection of random JJP moments and AUs.


End file.
